My Naruto
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Berdiri bersama dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, menyelesaikan mimpi mereka setelah semua masa sulit yang terjadi. Karena mereka akan bersama-sama mengubah takdir, dari kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan. Itu adalah mimpi baru mereka. / Canon Universe, Alternate Timeline.


_Aku selalu melihat Naruto-kun._

_Aku tahu, bahwa dia sangat menderita, sangat menderita ..._

_Dia haus akan kasih sayang._

_Dia tidak memiliki orangtua atau siapapun._

.

**MY NARUTO by CAUSE I AM STUPID**

**NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO'S, DON'T MIND THE FIC'S NAME.**

**WARNING: POV BERUBAH-UBAH DENGAN CEPAT, ALUR KECEPATAN**

**~Hinata's POV~**

Naruto-kun memiliki sosok ayah!

Iruka-sensei.

Aku yakin, dia sangat menyayanginya.

Dan juga, ada Sasuke-kun.

Dia menganggapnya saudara.

Ada pula Sakura-san untuknya.

Sebagai gadis yang dicintainya ...

.

Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk Naruto-kun, aku hanyalah teman seangkatan, tidak lebih. Aku jauh di bawah Sakura-san.

Tapi, aku senang!

Naruto-kun mempunyai keluarga.

Dan dia bisa bahagia bersama mereka!

**~Naruto POV~**

Hinata menderita. Aku baru menyadari, gadis itu menderita sejak Ujian Chuunin.

Keluarganya menyudutkannya, menganggapnya sebagai sampah yang tak dibutuhkan di klan tersebut.

Dia mirip denganku.

Mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk.

Tapi, aku akan mengubah masa depannya! Toh, aku takkan menarik kata-kataku. Aku berkata, _aku akan mengubah klan Hyuuga_!

**~Hinata's POV~**

Naruto-kun bilang, semua orang bisa mengubah takdirnya!

Kalau begitu, aku yakin, aku juga bisa mengubah takdirku sendiri, pergi dari takdir yang menyengsarakanku.

Aku akan berjuang.

Aku takkan menyerah ... aku takkan menarik kembali kata-kataku.

Aku akan mengejar Naruto-kun ...

**~Naruto's POV~**

Kadang aku merasa, aku dan Hinata terhubung oleh mata.

Ya, mata!

Kami berdua memberikan tatapan tegar terhadap takdir buruk kami. Ah, dulu Hinata tidak sih, tapi sekarang? Hehehe, aku 'kan mengubahnya!

Selain itu, aku akan berkata kami terhubung oleh senyuman.

Mata dan senyuman yang tegar, yang penuh keinginan mengubah takdir.

Dia juga pernah bilang, kalau senyumku yang menyelamatkannya ...

Ah, saat itu, ada yang dikatakannya! A ... _Aku mencintaimu_? Tidak, tidak! Pasti ingatanku bermasalah!

**~Hinata's POV~**

Aku akan mengejar Naruto-kun ... itulah yang kukatakan berkali-kali pada diriku.

Setelah menjalani masa lalu yang buruk, kami akan memulai hidup baru dimana kami bisa bahagia bersama, setelah kami mengubah diri kami dan takdir kami.

Setelah aku mengejarnya untuk beberapa lama, kami akan berada di jalan yang sama. Berdiri bersama dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

Dan kami akan menyelesaikan mimpi kami.

**~Normal POV~**

Terdengar suara burung berkicau, berirama menyenangkan, membuat orang ingin bersemangat di hari ini. Malam telah usai, membuat matahari mulai menunjukkan sosoknya walau masih dengan malu-malu, tapi memperingatkan bahwa saat ini adalah pagi hari. Sinar matahari pagi yang baik itu mulai menggerogoti desa Konohagakure, dan beberapa penduduk desa mulai terjaga.

Terutama gadis itu, dengan senang hati segera membuka matanya dan menutup mimpinya. Kemudian segera membereskan kasurnya. Jemari mungilnya meraih gorden jendela dan menggesekkannya ke kanan. Membuat pemandangan luar tertangkap di mata lavender dengan pupil putih gadis tersebut. Senyum kecil pun tersungging.

Setelah gadis itu puas memandang kecantikan fajar, tangannya berulah dan membuat gorden kembali menutup jendela tersebut. Segera, gadis itu membasuh diri dan kemudian memakai kimono ungu-nya.

Perlahan-lahan ia tinggalkan kamarnya- dengan pintu tertutup dan mulai melangkah ke ruang tamu. Kemudian ia melihat seorang laki-laki separuh baya tengah menyeduhkan teh.

"_Ohayo_, Ko."

Balasannya adalah anggukan, kalimat, "_Ohayo, _Hinata-_sama_," dan bungkukan.

Hinata mulai duduk di depan meja tersebut dan meraih satu cangkir teh dan menyeruputnya dengan tenang. Mata lavendernya menatap ayah, kakak sepupu, juga adiknya mulai ikut duduk di situ.

"Ohayou, _Otou-san_, Neji _nii-san_, Hanabi."

Yang didapatkan Hinata adalah, "Ohayou, Hinata," kemudian, "Ohayou Hinata-_sama_," dan, "Ohayou, Hinata _nee-san_."

Sembari mereka semua mulai menyeruput teh mereka, Hinata menyelesaikan tehnya dan meminta pada mereka agar dia yang membuatkan sarapan bagi mereka, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

.

Tangannya sibuk bekerja dengan peralatan di dapur, tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sudah ngelantur. Karena tiba-tiba tajamnya pisau mulai menusuk di jemarinya, dia mulai sadar.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Hinata kaget dengan dirinya sendiri dan apa yang dia buat seperempat jam yang lalu. "Kenapa aku malah buat _ramen_? Harusnya aku buat _onigiri!_" ucapnya sembari mengacuhkan jari manisnya.

"Lama sekali, Hinata!"

"Ah ... M-Maaf, _Otou-san_, tunggu ..." Hinata segera menjawab, takut kalau ayahnya tahu dia baru akan memulai dan tadi dia membuat _ramen_. Akhirnya _ramen _itu ia bungkus dengan rapi di kotak bekal.

.

Setelah menyantap sarapan beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu memilih untuk keluar dari rumah dan berjalan di kebun bunganya, dan mengambil setangkai bunga lavender dan bunga matahari, iseng-iseng. Kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum senang sambil menghirup aroma keduanya.

Kakinya mulai melangkah melewati mansion Hyuuga dan berada d atas jalan raya, matanya terpejam- masih merasakan aroma dua bunga tersebut. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu- err ... kaki orang?

BRUAK!

"Hinata! Apa-apaan ..."

"Eh?!"

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka dan mata dengan iris lavender itu menatap lebar-lebar ke posisi dia dan Naruto sedang terjatuh. Seperti yang di _manga-manga_, ah, terlalu _mainstream _memang. Naruto jatuh menimpa Hinata.

"GYAAAA!"

"T-Tunggu ... Hinata! Jangan pingsan!"

.

"Akhirnya kau sadar."

Dua ninja berada di situ—taman Konohagakure. Si gadis berada di sebelah kiri si pemuda. Pemilik rambut _spike _pirang tersenyum ke pemilik rambut _hime-cut _indigo dan memberikannya kopi kalengan.

Gadis itu mengambil kopi itu dan mulai meminumnya, jemari lentiknya dengan menggigil menggenggam kaleng kopi hangat itu, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Enaknya, kaleng kopi hangat itu! Coba aku yang digenggam Hinata seperti itu!"

_Blush!_

Pipi Hinata merona mendengar kalimat ringan dari Naruto. Pipinya mulai menghangat, padahal,pagi ini dingin.

"Rasanya cuaca dingin sekali ya ...! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa lebih hangat dari kaleng itu lho! Heheheh, bercanda!"

Entahlah, orang akan kehabisan ide untuk mendeskripsikan Hinata saat ini kecuali ... otak yang mulai tak karuan ... pipi yang semakin merona- entah semerah apa ... jantung yang berdetak semakin cepat ... perut yang sudah dikerubungi kupu-kupu ... hanya kiasan saja, memangnya Hinata memakan kupu-kupu? Dibunuh Shino nantinya. Oh, kesimpulannya: dalam kondisi siap untuk pingsan.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kau menjatuhkan ini ..." Naruto menyerahkan kotak makanan dan dua tangkai bunga- lavender dan bunga matahari. Hinata segera meraihnya sambil tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"_Arigatou_ ..."

"Hehehe, aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar berarti, kok! Memangnya, isi kotak makanan itu apa?"

Hinata terkikik geli dengan wajah merah kepiting rebus mengingat kembali dia yang memasak- tapi pikirannya tertuju pada Naruto. Otaknya sangat tak karuan. Sama seperti saat ini.

"P-Pasti kau tahu ..."

"Jadi memang _ramen_?"

Kepala Hinata bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memberi jawaban pada Naruto, senyum lima jari yang sukses membuat Hinata merona terukir di wajahnya.

"U-Untukmu ..."

Hinata menyerahkan kotak bekal itu kepada Naruto dengan mata terpejam menahan malu, salah tingkah. Jantungnya seperti memaksa keluar saat dia refleks berani seperti ini.

"E-Eh? _Daijobu desu ka?_"

"_Hai'_."

Naruto mulai mengatakan "_Itadakimasu_!" dan memasukkan _ramen _ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyah dan mulai menikmati _ramen _dengan senyum lebar favorit Hinata.

"M-Maaf kalau ... sudah dingin."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tersenyum kaku dan alisnya agak menyerngit. Dia berhenti mengunyah ramennya untuk sementara, agar gadis itu dapat mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas.

"Tak apa, _ttebayo_! Rasanya seperti ada perasaan yang ikut menjadi bumbu di _ramen _ini! Hangat!"

"_S-Sou_, _ka_?"

"Ya! Atau akunya saja yang gede rasa ya? Hahahaha!"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya pada Naruto dengan lembut, alhasil Naruto menatap ke arahnya. _Amethyst _dan _Sapphire _bertemu, membuat sang pemilik _Amethyst _sedikit gemetar, masih salah tingkah.

"T-tidak, kok ... memang aku ... aku ..." Hinata semakin gugup, kedua jari telunjuknya mulai dimainkan olehnya, mengalihkan _amethyst_-nya.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan heran. Kenapa gadis ini selalu bersikap gugup dengannya? Ah, tidak. Buang pikiran lamamu dulu, Naruto! Pertemuanmu dengan gadis itu sebelum pertarunganmu dengan Neji sudah menghapus pikiran itu.

_Tapi ... orang sepertimu, aku lumayan suka juga!_

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya mengingat perkataannya dahulu. Ya, memang benar. Orang seperti Hinata-lah yang Naruto sukai.

"Hinata, kita mirip, ya. Kita mempunyai masa-masa yang buruk," Naruto angkat bicara dan menoleh ke Hinata lagi. Tapi Hinata masih gugup, masih memainkan jarinya. Memang, manis sekali.

"Tapi ... di samping semua itu kita bisa mengubah takdir kita! Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dahulu!" Naruto terkekeh dan menyengir. "Orang yang akan menjadi istriku nanti ... aku benar-benar akan membahagiakannya! Dan aku akan memilih orang yang mempunyai masa yang buruk sepertiku, yang sama denganku, maka aku akan berusaha keras untuk benar-benar membahagiakannya ... setelah semua masa sulit yang terjadi. Kami akan bersama-sama mengubah takdir, dari kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan!"

Hinata tertegun mendengar kalimat-kalimat Naruto. "Siapa?"

"Kau ..."

Mata Hinata semakin berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Itu ... bukan karena rasa kasihan saja, 'kan?"

"Bukan ..." jawab Naruto sambil melihat ke mata Hinata yang mulai meneteskan kristal cair dan mulai menghapusnya dengan jempolnya. "Cukuplah kita bersama-sama menderita di masa lalu, kita akan bersama-sama bersenang-senang di masa depan."

_Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian._

Tiba-tiba dari atas langit turun benda putih yang lembut. Hinata dan Naruto segera melihat ke arah langit, kemudian melihat ke bawah, melihat bahwa benda itu jatuh ke permukaan bumi. Semakin lama, semakin banyak benda yang sama jatuh. Bukan hujan ... tapi ...

"Salju pertama ..."

"Haah, pantas saja rasanya dingin."

Naruto menatap ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, memberi Hinata kotak bekal tadi dan Naruto mengambil kaleng kopi panas yang tadi diminum Hinata. Dia segera meminum dan menghabiskannya, kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

"Makananmu enak, Hinata ... Memang, kau bisa jadi istri yang baik. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dahulu."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, _indirect kiss_. Kedua, dipuji. Ketiga, _deja vu_.

"Oh iya, kalengnya sudah kubuang, nih. Tambah dingin, ya ... Ah, 'kan sudah kubilang, Hinata! Aku bisa lebih hangat darinya!"

Keempat, perkataan Naruto.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget melihatnya.

_Menggenggam tanganmu_ ...

Sudah cukup lama Naruto dan Hinata tidak saling menggenggam tangan sejak perang usai. Padahal tadinya, Hinata sudah melihat secercah harapan. Tapi, untung saja sekarang harapan itu tidak menghilang dan malah semakin membesar.

Hinata segera meletakkan tangannya ke sekitar leher Naruto, membuat Naruto akhirnya ikut melipat tangannya di punggung Hinata. Kehangatan pun menggerogoti tubuh mereka, bahkan salju tak bisa mengusiknya lagi. Aroma mereka saling menusuk alat indera penciuman masing-masing.

Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Wajahnya semakin memanas, karena rasa bahagia yang tak tertahankan di dada.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil mengejarmu, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Sebuah salju hinggap di pelupuk mata Hinata, lalu tak lama kemudian mencair di situ- mengalir bersama air matanya.

"Hidupku berputar ... berputar seperti pusaran air ... Aku berubah ... takdir berubah ... tempatku berada pun berubah ... Kau adalah hidupku, pusaran air-ku ... Naruto-ku." (1)

Hembusan nafas mereka pun terdengar di telinga masing-masing, mereka memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati dekapan yang saling diberikan untuk saling menghangatkan.

Kemudian Naruto meletakkan bibirnya di kening lembut milik Hinata dan melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, padahal inginnya terus begitu.

"Eh, Hinata? Jari manismu berdarah ya?"

Hinata tersentak. Dia lupa dengan sakitnya tadi.

"I-Iya ..."

"Karena tubrukan tadi, kah?"

"Eh, bukan kok ... itu saat aku memasak ... tapi sepertinya ... memang lukanya melebar."

Naruto segera mengambil jari manis Hinata dan mengenainya dengan lidahnya.

"Kau unik sekali. Biasanya bukan jari manis yang berdarah, tapi jari telunjuk."

Hinata mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto dan hanya menatap ke jarinya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan warna merah. Pingsan? Apa dia akan pingsan?

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, aku punya sesuatu untuk menutup lukanya ..." kata Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Alhasil, Hinata batal pingsan.

"Nih, Hinata!"

Naruto menyematkan sesuatu di antara jari manis Hinata. Hah? Itu bukan plester ... tapi ...

"Jadilah istriku, Hinata ... Kau mau, 'kan?"

Cincin!

"Kau itu matahariku selain ayah dan ibu ... Kau memang Hinata(2)," ucap Naruto sambil membelai pipi Hinata pelan. "Kita sangat berbeda ... perilaku, sifat ... tapi kita juga sangat sama, Hinata ... nindo kita, masa lalu kita ... Kita saling melengkapi, 'kan? Ya ... Hinata, aku mencintaimu."

Wajah Hinata merah padam, hatinya menghangat mendengar perkataan Naruto, rasanya setengah nyawanya seolah direbut, kemudian ia terjatuh ke salju yang menumpuk dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"HINATAAA~!"

**END**

Arti Nama Naruto = Spiral / Pusaran air. (1)

Arti Nama Hinata = Ke arah matahari. (2)


End file.
